My Perfect Match
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: A simple love story. Just a woman and a man, each searching for their perfect match. Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Title: My Perfect Match**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A simple love story. Just a woman and a man, each searching for their perfect match. Entry for the HEA Contest.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

_My Perfect Match_

_September_

The annoyingly catchy, repetitive beats of Thrift Shop pulsed through the air as Bella sat at the bar people watching. _Great, _she thought to herself as she sighed and sipped her Cosmo, _this song will be stuck in my head for days._

The 'Single in the City' party was a total bust. With a four to one women to men ratio, and every female there acting like a cat in heat, there was little to no chance of her scoring a date.

Bella was so tired of crappy dates with "perfect matches" from online dating sites, awkward eight-minute encounters during speed lunches, and attending loud and obnoxious singles parties at clubs all in an effort to try to meet the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. She spotted her friend Angela, who had come with her, dancing dangerously close to the panty-meltingly hot firefighter they'd met earlier. Bella had bought one of the calendars he was selling (who wouldn't want to look at sexy firemen all year long?), but Angela was the big winner by capturing his attention.

Turning back to the bar, Bella downed her drink and contemplated leaving. She highly doubted she would meet her soulmate while listening to terrible pop music under seizure-inducing flashing lights. "Might as well go home and get off thinking about my boss," Bella muttered. It wouldn't be the first, or likely the last, time she'd fantasized about him.

When Edward walked in, he was stunned to see Bella at this event. He had been encouraged by his brother and sister-in-law to go and try to meet someone new. It had been a little over a year since his last serious girlfriend. If he was honest about it, he knew exactly why, and the reason was sitting right in front of him. He had met Bella when he took over as principal at West Seattle High last school year.

She was quiet and a little shy, always impeccably and professionally dressed with her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. Over the year, he'd had the opportunity to get to know her kind and generous personality. The summer was torture for Edward and he had never looked forward to the beginning of a school year as he had this one.

And now, here she was, looking blatantly sexier than he had ever seen her. A gorgeous, long sleeved and short skirt, electric blue dress hugged her curves in the most delicious way with provocative, high-heeled, sliver studded shoes. But, it was her hair that floored him most Having never seen it down, he admired, it as it fell in luxurious waves all the way to her waist and shone brilliantly under the crazy colored lights.

He hadn't quite caught what she murmured under her breath as he approached the beauty perched at the bar.

"Bella?"

She froze in horror. Please God, let that not be the voice she thought it was. Twisting on her stool she came face to face with Edward Cullen, the principal at her school and sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. Wild auburn hair, myrtle green eyes, and a chiseled jaw Bella yearned to lick. To add insult to injury, he was also one of the nicest men she'd met. Charming, sweet, smart, and funny.

"H-hey, Edward," Bella stammered. She wondered if the music had been loud enough to cover her previous words. "What are you doing here?"

He flushed slightly and leaned against the bar beside her. "I heard about this from my brother and thought I'd give it a try. And you? Surely you have a boyfriend." He would have bet money she wasn't single.

Bella snorted at his words. "Ha. No, I don't. Not even close." She grimaced at the cynical edge to her voice and the wariness she saw in Edward's expression. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound like a woman scorned."

"You didn't," he lied with a smile. Hope blossomed within his chest.

Bella nodded her head. "I did, but honestly, I wasn't trying to sound jaded. I just meant I don't have a boyfriend or any potential ones. Hence the reason I'm at this event. I can't figure out why you would go to one of these things, though. You couldn't have trouble getting a date." She had a hard time believing Edward couldn't walk out on the street and find a woman willing to marry him, let alone go on a date.

He shrugged and avoided her unspoken question. "I suppose I'm looking for more of a true connection."

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed as she wound her way over to her. She returned the excited smile Angela flashed her. "Do you mind if I head out? Ben suggested grabbing a bite to eat at this diner he knows."

Bella lifted her eyebrows, a little surprised, but nodded. "Sure, I'll take a cab. No worries; have fun!"

"I can drive you home, Bella," Edward generously offered.

Angela cocked her head to the side with a Cheshire grin. "Who are you, handsome?"

"I'm Edward. I work with Bella at West Seattle High School."

"He's my boss. Angela is my best friend," she interjected so Angela wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"Oh, gotcha! Nice to meet you. Have a good night!" She kissed Bella's cheek and ran off to find her gorgeous firefighter.

When Edward bought him and Bella drinks, and leaned in closer to her, Bella assumed it had nothing to really do with her was and was simply to show the other women circling like sharks that he wasn't interested in them.

"So, Bella, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

She gulped half her Martini. "Good question. Trust issues, I guess. I haven't been on more than a second date in two years because my last boyfriend of four years was cheating on me for the last half of our relationship. I never saw the signs or maybe I just ignored them." She sighed heavily, swirling the alcohol in her glass. "I want to find a partner. Get married and have kids, but I'm thirty-two – thirty-three in two weeks – and realizing that's probably not in the cards for me. Not everyone gets that in life." She blinked away tears; grateful her thick, brown hair had fallen forward to obscure her face from view.

Edward was appalled that there was a man in the world stupid enough to treat such an amazing woman so callously and throw away her love and companionship. How could he look at another woman when he had one with such beauty and sweetness in his life? Edward swore to himself that should she ever give him the opportunity, he would never make her doubt him, or her worth, for a moment.

"So since I'm thirty-five, I guess that puts me firmly in the spinster zone, huh?" he joked.

Bella finished the rest of her drink and placed the glass back on the countertop. "God, I'm a total Debbie Downer, aren't I? I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to ruin your evening."

Edward tentatively reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was incredibly soft and he had to refrain from letting his hand trail down it. "You didn't, I promise." He smiled gently at Bella. "We should dance. It would be a waste not to."

Happily buzzed, Bella took in how sinful he looked in charcoal gray dress pants and a dark red button down shirt. Trying to keep her crush in check, she let him lead her out on the floor. As they began to move together to the rhythm of the music, Bella avoided his gaze, afraid of what she might do if she became trapped in it.

Heat washed over her as she noticed more and more of his muscle definition hidden under his clothes as he danced. He was graceful and fluid in his movements, and her mind wandered to dangerous territory imagining other ways he might utilize this ability. To help break the spell she was quickly slipping under, she turned around so her back was to his chest.

Edward's hands came up to rest at her waist and she shivered. Feeling emboldened, he leaned his head close to hers. "Just so you know," he murmured in her ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight. You're always beautiful, but you put every other woman here to shame."

Bella gasped and turned her head to look at him. His eyes were dark and hungry and instantly she was wet and wanting. "Edward," she whispered.

He shifted one hand cup her cheek. "I know I probably shouldn't, but Bella…" He was straddling a fine line. Technically, there was no rule that he couldn't date her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about crossing into the realm of a romantic relationship with her boss.

Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his head to brush his mouth across hers, giving her plenty of time to protest. She didn't. The second his lips touched hers, Bella went up in an inferno of flames. She met him for each stroke, suck, and sweep of his tongue as they learned each other's taste. He was delicious and she wanted more.

Edward spun her around without breaking their kiss and pulled her tight against his body. Bella started a tiny bit at his obvious erection pressing into her abdomen, but her hips had plans of their own. She ground them into his and moaned wantonly into his mouth. A thrill shot through her when Edward grabbed her ass and rubbed their bodies more firmly together.

Finally, Bella broke their kiss. They stared at each other for a moment, his hands still on her bottom and her breasts heaving against his chest from her uneven breathing. Then, Bella reached around to thread her fingers with his and began walking backward toward the exit. She waited with her heart in her throat and her kitty weeping with desire for him to stop her. To tell her they shouldn't do this or that their kiss was a mistake, but he never did.

Edward couldn't believe Bella was accepting and encouraging his advances. She had felt like heaven in his arms and he craved more. He wanted to feel her sensually soft body naked against his own. To know what her desire tasted like on his tongue. To hear her sounds, and see her face as she was overcome with pleasure.

Once outside, he took the lead and they wound through the other cars to where his was parked. The headlights flashed and it beeped twice as he unlocked it remotely. Edward pushed Bella against the door and his lips captured hers once more. The fire raging between them blazed again and her hands clutched at his shirt desperately. It had been so very long since Bella had been kissed, let alone touched, like this. Knowing it was Edward doing it made everything that much sweeter.

This might get awkward and uncomfortable in the light of day, but with cool autumn night surrounding them it felt so, _so_ right. She decided to damn the consequences and follow her heart.

With a low rumble, Edward stepped away and opened the door for her before walking around to his side. A quick twenty minutes later, punctuated by Bella's soft directions, they were parked in her driveway.

Edward looked at her with lust and a little fear in his eyes. "Bella, are you sure-"

She attacked his mouth with her own, thrusting her tongue against his so she could taste the flavors of mint and scotch once more. "Come inside, please?" Bella softly asked when she sat back. He nodded while holding her gaze.

Once they were in her cozy townhouse, Edward wasted no time gathering her back into his arms. He reveled at how perfectly she fit in them, the way her body molded to his in all the right ways. Between frantic kisses, Bella directed them to her bedroom. She flicked on a lamp and Edward lost his breath at the sight of her slightly mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and killer silhouette bathed in soft light.

"You are so astonishingly beautiful, Bella. I've…I've wanted you for a long time now."

Heat filled her cheeks and Bella licked her lips. "So have I. Edward, please, I need you."

The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips were back on hers. Edward tangled his hands in her silken hair for a moment, and then his fingers found the zipper of her dress and lowered it. The fabric fell from her arms and pooled at her feet.

He growled at the sight of Bella in those come-fuck-me heels, dark purple lace cheekies, and matching bra that encased her breasts in the most mouthwatering way. Edward's hands roamed over her body while his mouth found the graceful neck that had tempted him for over a year now. He grazed his teeth along her flesh before suckling the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Bella's head fell back and she moaned at the zinging sensations he elicited in her.

She frenziedly unbuttoned his shirt and yanked at the fabric to get Edward to drop his hands from her long enough to take it off. His pants followed shortly after and all that was left were his black boxers. The cotton tented from his straining erection and Bella boldly ran her palm along it.

Edward groaned loudly and bucked his hips into her hand. He unhooked her bra and the flimsy fabric joined the rest on the ground. He dipped his head to suckle one nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth across the hardened peak. Bella cried out and clenched her thighs together against the aching throb between them. She could feel how damp her panties had become and pushed at Edward's boxers.

He followed her lead and her ruined underwear joined his. Bella pulled away just enough to reach down to take off her shoes, but he stopped her. Edward blushed lightly and stammered, "Could you…I mean, would you mind leaving them on?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but smirked. "I can do that."

Edward gently lowered Bella onto her downy bed and caressed his fingertips over her waist and outer thigh. Her knees parted to allow Edward to settle between them and his hand traveled up to explore the wet heat of her core. Bella whimpered at how sensitive she was and how amazing his touch felt. His thumb circled her bundle of nerves while he slipped two fingers deep inside. Bella's breathing increased rapidly as Edward expertly spun the sweet tension filling her tighter and tighter until it snapped and pleasure rocked her body. She keened his name and he uttered a low curse as her pussy fluttered around his fingers and a fresh rush of wetness dripped down his hand.

Bella looked glorious as she rode out her high and Edward loved the sound of his name falling from her lips. His cock was weeping he desired her so much. Her eyes fluttered open and she beamed radiantly at him. "That was incredible. I kind of forgot how even more amazing an orgasm could feel when not produced by plastic."

"I'm no where near done with you, baby girl," he answered and her stomach flipped at the term of endearment. He crawled over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed slowly and deeply. "Do you have a…condom?"

Bella nodded and pulled out an unopened box from her drawer. "Oh, I should, um, check…" She turned bright red and Edward furrowed his brow in confusion. "I haven't…in a really long time, so I don't know if the, uh, condoms are expired."

"Oh," he chuckled. As disappointed as he would be if they were, Edward couldn't quite be bothered by the fact that she hadn't been with anyone recently enough to need them. It was a bit caveman of him, but he relished that she had been selective about sharing herself. Edward sincerely hoped she wouldn't be with anyone besides him for a very long time, if ever.

Bella sighed with relief. "They're okay."

He grinned at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured, Bella."

She placed her fingertips on his lips. "I do. I want you, Edward, so much it aches."

He lowered his body flush against hers and captured her lips. He trembled with desire for this breathtaking siren beneath him. With a shy touch, Bella sheathed his member in the latex and positioned him at her entrance.

His eyes never left hers as Edward slowly pushed inside her sweet body. He couldn't stop his moan at the tight, hot feel of her slick core enveloping his cock. Once fully sheathed, he paused for a moment to steady his breathing and let her adjust to the sensation of him filling her.

"Edward," Bella moaned and it was his undoing. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first but quickening as she moved in sync with him. Edward loved her mewls and sighs and the way she grew wetter with each rock of his hips.

"So good, Edward," she panted and hooked one leg higher at his waist to allow for deeper penetration. "Oh, God. More, please, more."

Edward could feel the studded straps of her shoe brushing his heated skin and he made a low, growling sound in his chest. Bella's fingers grasped at his shoulders tightly and Edward snaked one hand down to massage her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes," Bella chanted as the tidal wave of pleasure barreled down on her again. When it crashed over her, she shook and screamed Edward's name.

"Oh, Bella," Edward ground out as his own pleasure overtook him. He collapsed on the bed next to Bella, still holding her close. He rested his forehead on hers as they both caught their breath.

Edward pulled his head back just enough to be able to see the rosy glow in Bella's cheeks and small smile playing on her lips. He couldn't resist kissing them quickly. "I'll be right back, baby girl."

Bella opened her sienna eyes and nodded, unabashedly ogling the undeniably hot man walking to her bathroom. She took the opportunity to remove her shoes now that they were done. After disposing of the condom Edward climbed back into bed with her and toyed with a lock of her hair. "So pretty," he murmured and she giggled.

"Would you like to stay or…?" Bella quietly asked, praying he would say yes. Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but at least for tonight she wanted to feel his warm, hard body wrapped around hers while she slept. She longed to belong to him for whatever amount of time he was willing to give her.

"Yes, I would love to wake up with you in my arms, Bella." Edward smirked at the delighted grin that crossed her face. He silently vowed to do whatever he could to make her smile like that as often as possible.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Bella was awoken sometime in the middle of the night to a deliciously erotic sensation of her kitty being teased by something warm and wet. Her hands instinctively reached down and she wantonly groaned as she realized Edward was going down on her. She bent and widened her knees to give him better access and tangled her fingers in his wild hair to tug him closer.

Edward's moan vibrated through her as he licked her core. She threw her head back and cried out as he thrust his tongue in and out of her while rubbing tight circles with his thumb on her sensitive nub.

"Edward. Oh, my God, Edward," she whimpered and tried to control her hips from bucking into him. She had only had this done to her a handful of times and it had never felt like this. Bella lie there and let the exquisite swells of pleasure ripple through her. His lips sucked on her throbbing clit while his fingers slipped inside and curled against her sensitive spot. She shuddered and shook as she came intensely and he lapped at her juices.

Then, Bella heard the sound of foil tearing and a moment later felt Edward pushing into her once more. She wrapped her legs around his hips, welcoming his body into hers. Slowly, tortuously, he stroked the fire of carnal pleasure between them until they both went up in flames.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Sunday morning, Bella woke from the deepest sleep she'd had in months and stretched. She made a little sound of surprise at the twinge she felt between her thighs and then grinned as the memories of why came back to her. She rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. With a gasp she sat up and saw a note on the pillow. Tears sprang to her eyes and she picked it up with a trembling hand.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so very sorry to leave you with only this note to wake up to. I wanted more than anything to have you in my arms when you did rise. My brother's wife had their first baby late last night and I was summoned at a very early morning hour to come meet my niece. I didn't have the heart to wake you from what appeared to be such a peaceful sleep. _

_You look utterly ethereal with the first rays of the sun illuminating your beautiful face._

_Last night was beyond words for me, and I hope you feel the same. I'll do my best to call you later today if I am able. I look forward to seeing your enchanting smile tomorrow at school._

_ Yours,_

_ Edward_

Relief coursed through Bella as she realized Edward hadn't snuck out on her. She traced his name and thrilled at how he had called himself hers.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Monday morning took far too long to arrive for both Bella and Edward. Unfortunately, with all the excitement of the new addition to his family, Edward hadn't had the opportunity to do more than send a quick text to Bella saying he was thinking of her.

Bella walked into her classroom with butterflies swooping around in her stomach. She was startled to find a single red rose in a small vase on the center of her desk. She beamed, knowing exactly who left it there. Students began filing in and she quickly hid her smile. Bella had three classes to teach before her off period when she hoped to catch Edward.

While she truly enjoyed the section on fairy tales her sophomore English classes were embarking on, she had to fight to keep the overly happy smile off her face. As she expected, the girls were excited about the change of topic while the boys were less than thrilled to talk about what they thought were stories filled with romance and happily-ever-afters. Bella looked forward to showing them how far off base most of those assumptions really were. Disney had altered many a story to make them happier and much more magical than they originally were written.

Bella smiled at Shelly Cope, Edward's assistant, as she walked into the administrative offices. "Hi, Shelly. Does Edward have a minute?"

"Of course, Bella. Go on in."

Heart pounding, Bella knocked on his door. She heard his muffled response and slowly pushed it open. "Hello, Edward," she quietly spoke.

Edward popped up out of his chair with a wide grin. "Bella." He roamed his eyes over her burnt orange button down shirt paired with a khaki, knee-length pencil skirt and sensible ballet flats. As always when Bella was at work, her long hair was neatly arranged in bun at the nape of her neck. Edward's hand itched to weave into her tresses and release them from its confines. Now that he knew what she looked like with her chestnut locks flowing around her, it was how he wanted to see her everyday.

She slipped inside his office and gently shut the door. "Congratulations, Uncle!"

"Thank you," he said with a proud expression. "She's beautiful! Would you like to see pictures?" She nodded and he pulled out his phone to scroll through to them. "Here she is. Margaret Elizabeth Cullen, Maggie."

Bella peered at the screen of a tiny baby swaddled and sleeping. "Oh, Edward, she's perfect!" Using her finger, Bella continued to flip through the other pictures. Her breath caught at one of Edward cradling Maggie and grinning at the camera. She was pretty certain her ovaries keeled over and died at the sight.

Bella hurriedly handed Edward back his phone and turned to leave so he wouldn't see the tears sparkling in her eyes. She was getting in over her head. They had made no declarations to each other. They hadn't even gone a real date. In reality, she was sure he would find her mousy and uninteresting once he got to know her better and would end things quickly.

"Bella, wait." Edward caught her arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she lied.

He gently tugged her so that her back was to his chest and she was tucked in his embrace. "Talk to me, please."

"It's just that – I'm not who you think I am. I've never taken someone home like that before. I only go to those stupid dating things because my best friend makes me. I like to be at home and watch a movie or curl up with a book. I'm _boring."_

Edward spun her around and cupped her cheek. "Baby girl, who told you that you were boring? It couldn't be further from the truth. I know you and I understand what happened between us Saturday night was completely out of the norm for us both. But everything I already know about you fascinates me and I want to learn more. I would really like the chance to date you."

She sniffled. "Sorry, I guess I still have a lot of baggage from my ex. He told me that was the reason he cheated on me for so long. I was boring…in bed and out."

Edward leaned down and kissed her, Bella opening for him like a flower. "I would never agree to that statement on any accounts," he said against her lips. "And I swear, I will never cheat on you. I wouldn't betray your trust, ever."

Reluctantly, Bella stepped out of the warm shelter he provided. "I have to get back to my room. Fifth period is about to start." He nodded and pecked her lips once more. As Bella turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder. "Edward? Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to. When?" he answered happily.

"Is tonight too soon?"

"It's not soon enough."

"Did you need directions to my house again?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, I definitely remember the way to your home."

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

_December_

Bella drove through the rain to Edward's house. It was the first weekend of Christmas break and he was hosting his annual staff Christmas party. Bella was excited and looking forward to seeing him again. Usually, they had a standing Saturday morning brunch date, sometimes with his brother's family, but he was busy prepping for the party today. She also nervously hoped that tonight she might stay over with him for the first time since the night they ran into one another at the club.

Edward and Bella had both agreed to take things more slowly and enjoy getting to know one another. Over the past few months, they had learned their personalities inside and out and feelings had grown deeply between them. Bella knew without a doubt she was in love with Edward, but previous experience made her gun-shy and she held back telling him.

While they hadn't had sex again, they had explored one another bodies thoroughly. They'd teased, touched, and tasted all the different ways to make each other wild with pleasure and desire. Bella ached simply thinking about Edward and the masterful way he had learned her body.

Bella parked on his street, quickly jogged up to his door, and knocked lightly. Edward answered with a wide grin and pulled her close to kiss her senseless.

"Hi! You look breathtaking, baby girl." And she truly did. Edward admired the cranberry red dress with a wide, black belt, knee-high black boots, and her hair flowing in waves around her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Bella teased, but definitely appreciated how his green sweater made his eyes pop and hair appear a little redder than normal.

In short order, other guests began to arrive and the party was in full swing. While neither of them had purposely tried to hide their relationship, they were discrete when at the school. Tonight however, they were freer with their touches and exchanges.

"Swan is looking hot tonight," Mike Newton commented to a couple of the other male teachers while grabbing beers from the kitchen. "That hair, I didn't know it was so long. Man, I bet that'd be fun to grab onto while hitting that tasty ass of hers." The other guys nodded and murmured in agreement. "Yeah and she has that innocent, virginal quality. It's always the quiet ones who are hellcats in bed," Eric Yorkie added.

Edward, who had been just around the corner, saw red hearing such things being said about his Bella. "That's an extremely disrespectful way to speak about one of your co-workers," he snapped as he came into view.

Everyone except Mike instantly looked nervous. "Aw, come on, Cullen. What's a little locker room talk among the guys? No harm, no foul."

Edward stepped closer to Mike, invading his personal space. "The harm is that you are talking about _my girlfriend_. So I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. Don't even think about her. Period. Am I making myself clear?" Edward growled and cut his eyes over at Tyler to make sure he understood, too.

"Crystal, sir," Mike stammered.

"Oh, I'm not saying this as your boss. I'm saying this as a protective boyfriend defending the woman I love. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." Edward stepped back and was satisfied with the expressions on everyone's faces.

Bella and Alice, the art teacher, walked into the kitchen oblivious to what had just transpired. "Hello, gentlemen," Bella happily said. Both girls paused for a moment when no one responded immediately. "O-kay. Um, Edward, Carlisle and Esme are here. They brought Maggie, I was going to go steal her for a few minutes."

"Sounds great, I'll go with you, baby girl." Edward replied and crossed to her. He slid one hand up to the nape of her neck and bent his head to kiss her deeply. As always, Bella rose to meet him with equal intensity, never one to shy away from his attentions. She blinked slowly as he pulled back. Suddenly, Bella remembered they had an audience and she flushed from the top of her head down past the neckline of her dress.

Edward watched the delicious coloring of her skin and forced himself not trace it with his tongue. God, he felt so out of control around her tonight. The past four months had been exquisite torture. Logically, he knew they needed to take things slow, but he desperately wanted to make love to her again.

Edward snuggled Bella into his side and they turned to exit. Before reentering the living room, he directed them down a side hallway and into his guest bedroom. He turned Bella up against the door and began kissing along her neck.

Bella leaned her head back, exposing her neck further. She whimpered and threaded her hands in his hair.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Bella? Let me make love to you?" he murmured in her ear, warm breath caressing her skin.

"Yes, Edward. I need you so badly."

Edward lifted her up and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Bella felt like her heart might burst from happiness. "I love you," she breathed so softly she never imagined he would actually hear her.

"Oh, baby girl, I love you, too. More than I thought possible." He gently placed her back on the ground and cupped her face in his hands. "You have my heart, Bella, and I don't ever want it back."

"Edward, I never believed I would fall in love again after…but then you changed everything. You opened my heart to so much love it aches in in the most incredible way." Tears threatened to fall from Bella's eyes.

"No tears, not even happy ones. Only love between us." He dipped his head as she lifted up on her toes and their lips met in the middle. For a few long moments, the rest of the world fell away and it was just Bella and Edward and their kiss.

Too soon for both of them, Edward pulled back with a sigh and Bella let out a small, frustrated growl. "I know, baby girl," Edward told her with a chuckle. "If I could, I would throw everyone out right now. Unfortunately, we have to hold out just a bit longer."

With their fingers intertwined and secret smiles shared between them, Edward and Bella returned to the party. Bella made a beeline for Esme and scooped little Maggie out of her hands. She cuddled the sweet baby close to her, while her uterus ached at the nearness of a child. Maggie rested her head on Bella's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

"You're going to make a great mom," Esme commented with a sly grin.

Bella became flustered. "Oh, no. E-Edward and I aren't…We haven't talked about- I don't even know if he's thought that far ahead. I-I mean, one day, yes, I'd like to have children of my own, but I don't know when or if Edward would want that with me. It's only been four months. That's a little fast for most men."

Esme let out a loud laugh. "Oh, honey. He's ready and already picturing you with a pregnant belly and planning the nursery upstairs. Look at him," she nodded in his direction.

It was true, Edward was mesmerized watching Bella with Maggie and wishing it was their baby she was cradling. Even though their relationship was new from a time standpoint, he kept thinking about his grandmother's ring in his sock drawer. The fragile looking, antique ring would look beautiful on Bella's dainty hand. A perfect balance of delicacy and elegance, just like his Bella.

He watched as she blushed at something Esme said and then duck her head when she saw him staring at her. The urge to be near her pulsed through him and he found himself crossing the room to her side.

Bella smiled up at him as he slid an arm around her waist and he pressed his lips to her forehead. He was content for the moment to pretend that they were a happy, little family all together by the Christmas tree.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

By the end of the party, Bella was ready to shove the stragglers out of the door. She had endured enough teasing and nosey inquisitions from her co-workers about Edward and her to make her feel like screaming, and not in the good way. She didn't understand what was so fascinating about the two of them dating. Most everyone else had significant others and a few of those couples worked together at the school. It wasn't like it was completely unheard of, and she was slightly insulted at how surprised some female co-workers appeared. Bella may not have had the highest self-confidence, but she also knew she wasn't dog food either.

Finally, the last guest left and as soon as Edward locked the door and turned, Bella attacked him. She had wanted this moment to happen again from their first night together, but realized she needed to wait and feel secure in their relationship. But tonight was the perfect timing and she felt completely ready to make love with Edward again.

With heady kisses being exchanged, Edward caressed his hands down along Bella's thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. From there, Edward moved them upstairs to his bedroom.

Clothes were shed and soon they found themselves naked and tangled together on the soft bed. Edward dipped his head to suckle one of Bella's breasts. His tongue played with her harden nipple while his fingers dove into her slick heat between her thighs. Bella moaned and sighed as Edward worked her body into a frenzy of sinful pleasure. One of her hands found his extremely hard member and stroked her palm up and down the velvet skin of his shaft. Just as she reached the height of the peak, Bella pushed his hands away.

"Edward, please, make love to me. I'm so close and I want to feel you buried inside me when I come," she begged, desperate to feel him fill her once more. Her entire being trembled from his erotic onslaught.

Edward nodded, his breathing erratic. "I'm yours to command, baby girl. Your happiness is my happiness. Your pleasure brings my own." He quickly rolled on a condom and gently probed her opening with the head of his cock. "Are you ready?"

Bella brushed her lips across his. "Yes. Love me, Edward, please."

They both moaned loudly as he slid all the way home. "I do love you, my Bella," Edward crooned in her ear as he stroked in and out of her tight core, slowly driving them both insane with pleasure. "I will love you beyond my last breath here on earth. I want you as mine forever, baby girl. I never want to let you go or wake up to another morning where your beautiful face isn't the first thing I see."

With each thrust into her, Edward ground his hips into Bella's pelvis and rubbing against her clit in a way that sent sparks careening through her body. Bella cried out as she teetered on the edge. He drove deeper into her, moving with more intensity and Bella screamed his name as she toppled into the abyss. Edward marveled at the way her sweet body fluttered and tightened around him and groaned as he gave one last powerful plunge into Bella before shuddering and moaning her name.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

Sunlight filtered in through Edward's blinds as Bella stirred in her sleep. She hummed in contentment as she snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace. "Good morning." Surprisingly, she felt rather refreshed despite having only fallen asleep a few hours ago after several rounds of lovemaking with Edward.

"The best one I've ever had," Edward replied and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Bella shifted so she was straddling his hips, his morning erection nestled between her thighs. She leaned over and her hair fell down around their heads curtaining them in their own little world.

"I can think of a way to make it better," Bella smirked.

"So can I." Edward held up a ring between his thumb and forefinger. Bella gasped and her hands flew over her heart. "Bella, I know this is fast, but I meant everything I said last night. I want hold you in my arms every night as we fall asleep and kiss you awake each morning. I want to fight and then tell you I was wrong and make up. I want to have babies with you that have your soulful eyes and dark hair." He paused for a brief second. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I will love you forever. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," Bella sobbed. She beamed at him, oblivious of the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Edward blew out a relieved breath and slid the ring onto her finger. The center, circular diamond was placed in a white gold square setting with smaller stones embedded in the crisscrossed sides of the band. It looked perfect on her hand. "Exactly where it belongs," he murmured.

~~~~~HEA~~~~~

_June_

Bella laughed delightedly as Edward chased her through the luxurious beachside villa they had rented for their two-week honeymoon in Fiji. Sunlight glowed through the panoramic windows in every room, making everything appear bright and happy. Though they had just been married hours earlier on the beach in a very intimate ceremony with their closest family and friends, in reality they had been legally married for almost a month.

To no one but Carlisle and Esme's knowledge, Edward and Bella had gone to the Seattle courthouse to make everything official so there would be no hiccups with transferring the marriage license they received here back to the States. They'd also decided to throw caution to the wind and stop using protection. Both Bella and Edward were enthusiastic to start a family of their own immediately.

Edward trapped Bella inside the bedroom with a fluffy king sized bed as the focus of the room. Sounds of the ocean waves crashing on the shore drifted in from the open terrace doors. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Caught ya!" He trailed his lips along her graceful neck and exposed shoulder and Bella sighed softly. "I love you," he spoke into her skin.

She turned her head toward his. "I love you, too, husband."

Edward kissed her languidly, happy to slowly stoke the fire that eternally burned between them. When they came up for breath, he reached to pull a small box out of his pocket. "I have something for you, my beautiful wife."

He held up the velvet case and Bella lifted up the lid. "Oh, Edward. It's breathtaking." She picked up the delicate silver chain with a Celtic love knot charm inlaid with tiny diamonds hanging from it. "Will you help me put it on?"

"With pleasure." Edward clasped the necklace at the nape of her neck and gently kissed where his hands had just been.

"I also have a present for you, but it's not ready yet," Bella said and lightly ran her palms over the cool organza fabric of her dress.

"That's okay. I don't mind waiting."

Bella turned around in his arms. "Is nine months too long?"

Edward furrowed his brow. "Nine months? What would take…"

She placed one of his hands on her abdomen and expression of understanding dawned on his face. "Are you really, baby girl?"

"I really am!" she grinned. "We're having a baby!"

He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I love you so much, you've given me everything I could have ever wanted. Bella, you truly are my perfect match."

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest.**

**Voting opens March 16, 2013 to March 30, 2013.**

******** Update (Mar 15, 2013) - The submissions deadline has been extended and v****oting now opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013 ****


End file.
